


Bittersweet

by Dark_Jonerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dark Daenerys, Dark Dany, F/M, Hate Sex, Hostage Jon Snow, Incest, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post Season 8, Shameless Smut, Smut, i guess you could say hostage, its the best way i can describe his situation, mentions of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Jonerys/pseuds/Dark_Jonerys
Summary: He should hate her, even after all these years. And he supposed that there's a part of him that still does. A dragon is no slave, but that's never stopped her from caging him all these years.Zaldrizes buzdari iksos daor - A Dragon is not a Slave. Though he's still a slave to her in some ways.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> If Dark Dany is what the show is giving us, then Dark Dany that dominates the relationship is what I'm writing in terms of show "canon".

Darkness.

That’s all he saw. Figuratively. And literally. There wasn’t much else to see when your eyes were closed.

A moan from beneath him. Forward and back. In and out. He had those movements memorized.

Every night it was the same. He would walk the city and see the ruins of the once proud capitol. How long ago had it been? Years, hadn’t it? More than a decade? That’s what the new inhabitants would say. But to Jon? Days. Hours. All the same. The city had never been repaired, not to its former glory. Even after all these years, the city’s ruins had remained. The Queen had decreed it such, for any enemy to see with their very eyes the wrath and punishment that would await them should they conspire against the crown. _Her_ crown.

He gritted his teeth as he upped his movements with both speed and vigor.

Another moan and with a wanton nature to it.

Nails scraped down his back, hard and very much provoking of a wince. Long scars also adorned the taut muscle of his back. The grandmaester had stopped pestering him with questions of them two moons into his service of the crown. By then he could figure their origins from the long and loud nights in the Red Keep.

The Red Keep. The only location of King’s Landing that the Queen had ordered to be rebuilt. Renovated with sturdier walls and taller towers. The throne room remodeled and refurnished with gold and diamonds. But that damn chair had remained ever present. How that cursed chair had survived the dismantling of the keep, Jon would never know. And the underground tunnels? How Jon would hate the day it was cleared.

Foolish. That’s how he would describe his late friend. The Dwarf of Casterly Rock. He had once heard from him that his ideal death was at a great old age, with a belly full of wine and a girl’s mouth around his cock. Jon severely hoped that dragon fire was second on his list. Yes, when the Queen had been informed that the corpse of Cersei Lannister along with her brother Jaime was discovered by the excavators, Tyrion Lannister’s fate had been sealed. Jon tried to plead mercy on his friend’s behalf but was only met with a cold rebuttal and the first of many long nights of force used in the Queen’s quarters. Or was it their quarters? He supposed they were. Ever since that night, the queen had thoroughly enjoyed their nights and never let Jon sleep apart from her again.

More anger surged within him as he thrusted into his queen with more force than before. Grunts escaped his mouth as his sweat covered body met with hers. Loud moans and pants were the response of the woman that lay beneath him.

Though his eyes remained close, the image was familiar to him. Her breasts bouncing against his chest as he slid in and out between her legs.

“After all these years, I always wonder if you can get slightly even more pathetic at night. You continue to surprise me, Jon Snow.”

He paused his movements as he finally opened his eyes.

A sneer on his queen’s face as she looked at him with cruel violet eyes while her nails dug harder into the ridged flesh of his back.

He bit back another elicited wince.

“I almost half expect you to be reduced to tears the next time I take you to bed” she said with a bored tone, her chest heaving as she tried to control her breaths.

“Would that stop these nights from continuing?”

He knew the answer before it left her lips.

“No” she replied with another sneer. “I think that would only motivate my efforts even further. Though, I think in time that would grow even more boring than you closing your eyes.”

“Then perhaps you should find another partner to spend your lonesome nights.”

She snorted with a light roll of her eyes.

“Mmm, and you’d enjoy that?”

“I wouldn’t feel anything” he replied.

A lie. He would feel nothing but happiness should Daenerys take a different paramour. That’s what he was, after all. A King “consort”. A glorified paramour.

“I suppose I could send an envoy to Mereen and ask for Daario Naharis to sail back here in haste. I’m sure he’d be delighted to take the Dragon Queen to bed once more.”

“I’m sure the sellsword’s talents will come of much needed use for you, as you’ve mentioned to me many times in the past.”

He felt himself growing limp as the seconds ticked by and he moved to slide himself out before she dug her nails with as much force as possible and wrapping her slender and smooth legs around him. A cruel smirk filled her face. An evil seductress. That was the best way that Jon could describe her.

“Daario is very much more outgoing and far more adventurous than you in the bedroom, of that there is no doubt. But…” she trailed off as she used one of her hands, with bloodstained nails, to trail and caress up and down his chest and abdomen, “he just doesn’t have these. The rigidness. The muscles. The firmness. I enjoy feeling it against my body.”

She pulled him down towards her and angled his head so she could whisper seductively into his ear.

“You also know how to use that tongue of yours, Jon Snow. And… you’re a lot bigger too.”

She shook her hips just a bit around his now flaccid cock, but it was enough to stir the blood within him once more as he felt himself begin to stiffen inside her. She smiled wickedly as he began to fill her once more.

“I also don’t wish for any other man to find a place inside me except you, Jon Snow. My husband. My King. The father of my children.”

He closed his eyes once more.

“What do you think they’re doing at this moment? Our Daeron and Visenya?”

He clenched his jaw tightly as he slammed against her with nothing but fury.

“Oh” she moaned. The hand that still rested against his back gripped with the same intensity as her other ran up and down his chest and abdomen. The sweat that slicked his skin allowing her hand to glide with smoothness.

“Do you…think…” she continued with ragged breaths “…that…he’s sliding inside her right now?”

Daenerys gave a low huff as Jon paused his movements once more, opening his eyes to look down on her with a cold and hard stare.

“Daeron and Visenya are siblings” he said with a steely tone. “If their nights are filled with heat and passion, it is _not_ with one another.”

She gave a sharp laugh as she looked at him menacingly.

“The Targaryen line must remain pure and strong. If you think that they are intended for another other than each other, then you are _mistaken_ dear husband of mine.”

She looked at him with expecting eyes, daring him to try and go against her.

Tears of frustration and anger cornered around his eyes as he looked down upon her with as much hate as he could muster.

“I…I should’ve killed you that day.”

The smile died from her lips as she looked up at him with a hate filled glare of her own.

She moved her claws that sank into his back and moved them towards the back of his head, gripping his strands with force. She first gave a slight tug to his locks before forcing his head down to her, touching their foreheads together.

“Fuck your queen, Jon Snow” she growled.

And he did.

He brought as much fury and intensity as he could. Her moans turned to screams as her legs wrapped tighter around him, toes curling as she dug her heels into his rear in order to drill him deeper insider her.

She brought his lips down to her and he found he couldn’t refuse her invading tongue, especially when she clenched around him while he spilled his seed. Even as her limbs weakened around him, he gave his last few bursts of thrusts to relieve every drop of spunk inside her.

He unsheathed himself and rolled over onto his side of the bed but was stopped by her hiss.

Jon rolled back over and took her within his arms as she nestled under his chin. He didn’t know why he attempted to get away from her every night, even after all these years. She would always require to sleep within his embrace.

“I love you” she whispered into his chest, kissing the hideous scar over his heart.

It was a funny thing. Love. That she would love him, even after what he had said just moments earlier. Though, he supposed it wasn’t as funny as the predicament he found himself in.

A King without power, hostage to the Dragon Queen of House Targaryen. “Happily” married to the most beautiful woman of the world. The father to their two beautiful children. Daeron and Visenya. He didn’t mean his words earlier. Not with what he knew now. Even if he hated his situation, it was far better having his children around. If given the option to go back in time and murder his queen and live without the knowledge he knew now, he would still make the same decision over and over again.

Because his children were the only sweetness he found in this bitter and cruel world he found himself in.

They were grown now, Daeron was eight and ten while Visenya was nearing her seven and tenth name day. He supposed Dany would decree their children’s betrothal to each other on that day.

Dany.

He still could not believe he called her that familiar name, even after all these years. Though, that was what was funnier than those three words that Dany had just told him. That even after all the horror she had caused, and all the misery she had put him through, he would still hold a fondness for her in his heart.

We never choose who we love, he supposed.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Daenerys as a sort of Aerys while Jon is Rhaella. But, I decided that even after all she did, Dany really isn't mad. Sorry, but she isn't. I don't care what happens in the series finale (or is it the series finale? Your move HBO), Dany made a move on impulse and anger. I understand her actions. Fuck you D&D.
> 
> Also, I get asked sometimes why I never write smut or why I hold off on it from my two current stories. Well, you have your answer. I'm not very good at writing them. If you still don't believe me after what you've just read, go and read my first story posted here, 'Haven'. It's nothing but glorified smut and you'll see what I mean.


End file.
